1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for actuating downhole tooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil or gas wells are often surveyed to determine one or more geological, petrophysical, geophysical, and well production properties (“parameters of interest”) using electronic measuring instruments conveyed into a wellbore by an umbilical such as a wireline, slickline, drill pipe or coiled tubing. Tools adapted to perform such surveys are commonly referred to as formation evaluation tools. These tools may use mechanical, electrical, acoustical, nuclear and/or magnetic energy to stimulate the formations and fluids within the wellbore and measure the response of the formations and fluids. The measurements made by downhole instruments are transmitted back to the surface. In many instances, these tools may have to be oriented in a pre-determined position in order to obtain accurate measurements. Exemplary positions may include a concentric position in a wellbore, an eccentric position in the wellbore, and an abutting or contacting relationship between the tool and a wall of the wellbore.
The present disclosure addresses the need for actuator systems suitable for such tools as well as actuator systems that address other needs of the prior art.